Epiphany
by vdogrrl44
Summary: The boundaries of our partnership have become so blurred that I cannot see clearly.Chapters 2 as well as later in the story have elements of M so be forewarned! This is a repost of my first story as it was rife with poor punctuation! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It's been a hell of a week. That's all I can seem to muster when my mother asked me how work was going. As usual, she tries to get more details out of me, but I can hardly tell my mother about the case Bobby and I just closed. So I tell her I love her and will visit soon for dinner and hurriedly end the call. Just as the phone hits the receiver, I think of Bobby and wonder how he is feeling tonight. I don't know if we can handle another case like this one.

Seeing that poor girl's eyes as she described how she had to witness her brother's murder and then endure a brutal rape by the same bastard's hands will no doubt bring me nightmares for some time to come.

I can still see the helplessness in Bobby's eyes as he gently spoke with the beautiful, broken girl. My heart aches for him almost as much because I know that he empathizes so deeply with innocent victims. Does Bobby look back at his childhood and see himself as a victim of circumstance? God, I hope not. If anything, the childhood he had to survive created the brilliant, complex, high quality man that he is today. Of course, he probably sees himself as damaged. How I wish I could tell him that I see him as a phoenix, which has risen from the ashes, an example of how the human spirit can endure under unbearable realities.

Can you imagine how he'd react to my reflection?_ He'd so be pissed off at me_. Robert Goren would consider that pity and would surely not understand the exact nature of where my feelings come from.

What are my feelings exactly?

The boundaries of our partnership have become so blurred that I cannot even see clearly anymore. Bobby is part work partner, part best friend, and part lover.

_Lover._

Oh God. When did I start thinking of him as my lover? Certainly this is strange as our relationship has never been a sexual one. So why does the word lover seems so fitting and natural? In retrospect, I suppose the relationship I have with Bobby is the most emotionally intimate one I've ever had with a man. My husband was a good man, but looking back I can see how young we both were emotionally. I didn't understand myself so well back then. I am finally just coming to understand exactly who I am and what I really want, and I share all of this with only one person in this world. Bobby.

_Oh no. Please no_. Do not tell me that I'm having a major epiphany while sitting at my kitchen table in old Betty Boop pajamas. Okay, maybe if I say it out loud my ears will find the absolute absurdity of the idea humorous. Ok, Alex, here goes:

"I'm in love with Bobby Goren."

_Shit._ The sound of my voice resonates in my ears and it becomes abundantly clear that this crushing feeling in my heart will remain.

I'm in love with Bobby. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?


	2. Chapter 2

She opens her eyes and sees him above her. He is shimmering with sweat from the exertion of his actions. Alex's hazel eyes travel down his bare chest, over his beautiful strong arms and then directly down to where their bodies were so intimately joined. She watches Bobby's hips thrust up and down as he makes love to her. She watches his hard cock glisten with her juices when he pulls back and then it would quickly disappear back into her body.

She never remembers feeling so full before. When he drives forcefully into her this time, she cannot stop her body from shivering and quaking. His hands are settled on each side of her head and from this position, she can enjoy watching the play of the muscles in his arms. That little corner of her mind that thrills at the notion of being at his mercy finds the visual so masculine and powerful that her pussy clenches around his cock and sends her screaming into orgasm.

Once her breathing settles, she realizes that Bobby has stopped moving and is silently watching her.

"You feel so good…. I could stay inside you forever, Alex", he sighs as he leans his forehead against hers. He now has his hand on her breast, gently, almost reverently cupping it.

"Stay Bobby. Say that you'll fuck me forever."

"Christ Alex, I'll live inside you if that's what you want. We'll live and breath and fuck together forever if you'll just…open yourself up to me, baby, I promise I won't run away", he breathlessly whispers against her mouth. Overwhelmed, Alex finds her vocal chords closing up and can just look wide-eyed at Bobby.

"Don't be afraid", he urges almost ferociously as he begins the torturous rhythm of his hips…"Alex, please."

DING DONG

"Did you order Pizza?" Bobby asks mid-thrust to Alex.

"What?" she answers confused.

"I hope you remembered to get me an order of calamari." He leans over to kiss her, "By the way, you're late for work", the imaginary thrusting Bobby admonishes. With that, Alex's eyes snap open, and realizes that her doorbell is ringing and that she indeed is going to be late for work.

'_That's what you get, Alex for drinking 3 glasses of wine last night just to get to sleep'_, her mind taunts.

DING DONG

_Goddamn door. Can't a girl have a sex dream in peace!_

As I open the door irritably, I find my own personal sex god standing in front of me, looking polished and shiny as a new penny.

"Eames, you okay? I've been ringing forever, I was just about to use my emergency key," he says while giving me that worried creased eyebrow stare.

"Yeah, I'm a…I'm fine, Bobby. I guess my alarm didn't go off this morning," I mumble as I walk to the kitchen to make coffee.

"You look flush and sweaty. Are you getting sick?" he asked.

_Yeah, I'm sick of being sexually frustrated and not jumping your bones!_

"Bobby, I just woke up, I'm cranky so stop with the mother hen act please," she replied testily.

"Ok, Eames," lifting his arms in surrender. "Here, let me make the coffee and you can get ready. We just got a call about a burglary in Lenox Hill," he gently orders as he takes up the coffee making duties.

I shuffle my way towards the bathroom to a cold shower when I hear Bobby.

"Love the pajamas, Eames."

DAMN! Just my luck that he catches me on laundry day with my raggedy Betty Boop pajamas that has seen a thousand better days.

I turn around and find him looking up at me through his lashes with one of his mischievous little boy smiles on his face.

I can't help but smile right back at his playful manner.

"Bite me, Goren," I tease as I escape to shower.

Bobby's POV

I can imagine that there are worse ways to start my day than seeing Eames looking deliciously rumpled in her pajamas. Of course, in my previous fantasies of morning encounters with her she is usually wearing something lacy and transparent or better yet, absolutely nothing at all.

So color me surprised when I find out that my tough little partner wears Betty Boop boy shorts and tank top to bed. Does it make me a disgusting pervert that seeing her in this adorable outfit gives me one of the most painful erections of my life? Nah, Eames could wear a potato sack and still manage to turn me on.

Did she just say 'Bite Me, Goren'?

_Oh, Detective Eames, just tell me where and I'll get down on my knees right here in the kitchen_.

Wait. What am I supposed to be doing again? Oh right, coffee. I shake my head to erase the image of me nibbling and biting Eames' inner thigh from my mind. My erection will never go away if I continue that train of thought.

As I fulfill my promise of making Eames' morning coffee, I make my way to her couch to sit and wait for her to finish.

I hear the blow dryer running in the bathroom so she must be almost done. How does she manage to look so good in such a short amount of time when most women I've dated take at least 2 hours? I suppose it is because she is not a particularly vain woman. Not to say that she doesn't take pride in her appearance, I just think it's because she's confident and comfortable in her skin. And talk about beautiful radiant skin, she has a peaches and cream complexion that would make a grown man..

"Goren, if you made the Dark Roast for me this morning, you just might get lucky."

While feverishly thinking of Eames' skin, I didn't even hear her emerge from the bathroom, perfectly coiffed and stylishly dressed.

"I'm sorry…what did you say, Eames?"

"I said if you made the Dark Roast coffee for me, you just might get lucky," she smirked as she took her first sip. "Oh, too bad for you, Bobby, it's just Hazelnut this morning," she says with a devilish look in her eye.

_Is Eames flirting with me? _

I watch her consume her cup of coffee and snag an apple off of her counter when she turns to me suddenly.

"Well, c'mon, crime doesn't wait for anyone, let's go check out the burglary call."

As I follow her out the door, my nostrils detect the smell of jasmine and vanilla that Eames has left in her wake.

_Perfume? Eames never wears perfume to work._

At least not any more, she stopped about 3 months into our partnership. When I remarked on it one day, she laughed and said, "Hey Goren, I'm just trying to help you out. I wouldn't want to screw up your super sniffing technique at a crime scene with the distraction of my perfume."

At first I thought she was making fun of me, but I came to realize that it was just another concession Eames' had made in an effort to make our partnership work.

So, why is she wearing perfume today? Is she deliberately trying to distract me?

Jesus Christ, I can only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

As I watch Bobby pace in Ross' office, I thank my stars that it is his turn to brief our new captain on most recent case. The last 12 hours of our investigation into a burglary at a well-known antiquities shop has yielded little to almost no clues.

Subtly watching their interaction, it is clear that Ross is upset that he has nothing concrete to report back to his superiors. More obvious is Bobby's body language and hand gestures indicating his frustration at our new Captain's lack of understanding of our investigative style. Poor Bobby, I know he misses Deakins at times like these.

I avert my eyes away just as Bobby comes walking back to our desks.

"You okay?" I ask

Bobby shrugs his shoulders, "Yeah, just frustrated with this case. Ross thinks we should have something substantial already."

"Bobby, we haven't eaten since breakfast, let's go grab some dinner. I always think better on a full stomach," I suggest.

"Okay, Eames. I know better than to argue with you when you're hungry. Let's go to Carpelli's, I'm in the mood for a juicy steak."

Shortly thereafter, we find ourselves in a tiny corner booth drinking a smooth merlot. It's late on a weeknight so the restaurant is practically empty which adds the element of intimacy.

"So, Eames, I've been thinking, if these guys wanted to sell Egyptian antiquities, they would already have a buyer since searching now would cause attention…."

"No, Bobby," I say as I shake my head and raise my hand. "No work talk. I want to enjoy my meal for once."

"Oh…Okay," he answers with a face showing his clear confusion.

"I'm sorry, Bobby. It's just, well…don't you ever want to talk about other things?"

"Other things? Like what exactly," he replies.

"I don't know. I'm just feeling restless lately and with no social life to speak of, I think we should perhaps make the most of the little free time we get outside of work."

_Okay, Alex, be careful what you say to him, he scares easily_, my inner angel suggests.

"Eames, I…you know that can be, well, dangerous," he says as his fingers tear at his napkin.

"Bobby, things are changing between us." I say, as I look him in the eye.

"Changed? What do you mean? We're still working great together, no one gets me like you do, it's the best partnership I've ever had. Are you unhappy?" he says with a terror-tinged voice.

"No, I wouldn't say that I'm unhappy, it's just, well, our work relationship is fantastic, but sometimes I just wonder about what I'm missing in the other areas of my life."

My eyes suddenly can't meet his across the table. _God, I can't believe I'm going to do this_, I think as my heart pounds violently in my chest.

"Potentially dangerous or not, Bobby, I think we should explore our relationship outside of work. I can't go on pretending that things haven't changed, that my feelings for you haven't grown beyond the typical platonic friendship."

I'm stunned to realize that I had to close my eyes in order to confess this to him. The darkness behind my eyelids seems a safe places stay compared to looking into Bobby's eyes to see his reaction.

Suddenly, I feel Bobby's fingers rub against the outside of my hand. His touch is hesitant, but his fingers feel so large and warm against me that a shiver runs down my spine.

"Eames, open your eyes."

My eyes slowly open and are drawn instantly to our intertwined fingers on the table.

"Eames…Alex, we need to really think about this. I'm not about to jeopardize the best relationship I've ever had because we are both lonely for companionship. We need to keep our heads about us."

"Companionship?" Alex's voice rises up angrily and pulls back her hand. "Bobby, if I wanted simple companionship, I'd buy a fucking cat, NOT proposition my partner!"

Bobby's eyes widen and he puts his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, Eames, I didn't mean it like that. Goddammit, of all the times not to have the right words."

"Bobby, I don't want to fight. Let me just ask you one thing and if the answer is no, we will never speak of this conversation again, alright?"

"What's the question, Eames?" Bobby says softly.

Ok, here goes nothing.

"Bobby, if there were no rules against us being in a personal relationship, no consequences, would you have pursued me romantically?"

"Eames, I…I'm not very…" he hesitates, trying to find the right words this time. "Okay, truthfully, yes, Eames, I would have asked you out already if there were no consequences. But the fact of the matter is that there are consequences and having a relationship not only puts our careers on the line, but endangers our successful, comfortable relationship and I'm really scared of screwing that up."

I look at Bobby and see that he is slightly sweating and noticeably worried.

"Bobby, I'm scared too, but I don't want to have any huge regrets in this life. After I lost my husband, I promised myself that if I was ever blessed enough to find someone I cared for again, I wouldn't waste a moment of it. My work is crucial to me, but I'm still a woman and I still want someone to love and love me back at the end of the day, a soft place to land."

The silence between us is deafening and I find myself tracing the lines of the wooden table to keep them from reaching towards him.

Breaking the stillness, the waitress brings our dinner and refills our wine glasses. We finish our entire meal in complete silence.

Walking back to 1PP, I pull my jacket closer to my body as the wind gusts have picked up. Suddenly, I feel Bobby's hand grab mine and the electricity I feel at that moment causes me to stop and look down at our hands.

"Eames, I don't know if I've ever told you, but you are the bravest person I have ever met. I trust you more than anyone, so I'm going to take a leap of faith, something I've never been good at, mind you. I care very much for you, and I can't imagine my life without you in it in some way. So, if we are going to try and make a go of this, you are going to have to take the lead, because I've never been very good at the whole 'boyfriend' thing."

As I look into his vulnerable brown eyes, I can feel my own begin to fill with tears. I squeeze his hand harder "I've never had a man ask me how I want to be seduced. You are one in a million, Bobby," I smile through my tears.

"And you are so beautiful," Bobby says as he wipes my tears away.

I turn my head and lean into the hand at my cheek. Bobby's large, warm hand feels wonderful against my skin and I softly kiss his palm, lingering a while and breathing in his scent.

When I glance up at Bobby's face, I find that his eyes are closed and his lips are slightly open.

This simple display of emotion from Bobby leaves me breathless and ever so happy.

"What do we do now, Alex?"

"Unfortunately, right now we go back to work and hunt down more leads, but tomorrow…tomorrow is a new day, Detective Goren, and I'm going to be full of surprises."


	4. Chapter 4

_Courtship_

_The act, process, or period of courting._

_Zoology. Specialized behavior in animals that leads to or initiates mating._

_Courtship -- A man pursuing a woman until she catches him._

When Bobby arrived at work the next morning, he finds a small blue envelope on his desk with his named written in elegant script. As he gingerly opened the envelope and slid the card out, the familiar scent of jasmine and vanilla reached his nose.

_Bobby,_

_I dreamt of you last night. _

_In my dream you took me dancing, your arms held me tight and our bodies melted into one another. In all my fantasies, you tell me not to be afraid, and with you I never have to be. Pick me up at 8:00 p.m. tonight and let's start turning fantasies in realities. _

_Alex_

Bobby smiled as he slid the letter back into the envelope. He peered around the squad room to make sure that no one could see the expression of astonishment on his face. Eames sure did keep her promise to surprise him. Tonight it would be his turn to surprise her and he hoped that he could live up to her fantasy.

As he digests this new development, he hears the background murmurs of 'Good Morning, Eames," which signals her arrival.

Eames appears at their desks looking positively radiant. She is wearing a black cashmere sweater with dark blue jeans that display her beautifully shaped body. Her lustrous blond hair framing her lovely face highlights her mischievous eyes this morning.

"Good Morning, Bobby," she says with a tilt of her head as she takes her seat.

"Morning, Eames. Did you get a good nights sleep?"

"I slept wonderful last night, thank you for asking," she smirks at their own secret understanding.

Bobby realizes that he is staring at her mouth, so he suddenly clears his throat, "We got a lead on our burglary suspect, James Roth. His parole officer says his last known address was 65 Canal Street."

"C'mon then, you can buy me a mocha latte on the way," she indicates as she put her black leather jacket back on.

Bobby grabs his leather binder and follows her to the elevators. "Eames, I would never deprive you of caffeine. I have to make sure you keep your energy up, this promises to be a very long day."

* * *

Alexandra Eames can't remember a time that she has been as nervous about a date as she is right now. Granted, this is new territory for her and Bobby, but she's still known this man for over six years. 

Well, I've known professional Robert Goren. I certainly have never met the Robert Goren that I've heard about down in the administrative offices. The few lovely ladies there that have been on dates with Bobby have been nothing if not complimentary. I believe the words, 'charming', 'fascinating', 'exciting' and the always present, 'sexy' are used when they describe him.

I feel my whole body flush in anticipation of meeting this man tonight.

I look at the clock and see that it is 7:54 p.m. and quickly apply my lipstick since I know that Bobby is always punctual. I apply my Coco Mademoiselle perfume to my wrists, neck and to the back of my knees. I'm feeling more womanly tonight than I have in years. As I turn to look in the mirror one last time I hear my doorbell ring.

I take a deep breath and open the door to find Bobby Goren dressed to the nines.

"Good evening, Alex," Bobby says with a smile as he presents me with bouquet of calla lilies and roses.

"Hi Bobby. These are beautiful, thank you. Come on in."

As he walks past me I can smell pure Bobby. Soap and aftershave, and just a hint of Scotch. He must have indulged in some dutch courage before coming here.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute and I'll put these flowers in some water. Make yourself at home," I say as I walk to the kitchen.

Bobby's POV

Christ, since when does wearing a tie make me hyperventilate?

I really need to get a grip on myself. Better yet, maybe she can get a grip on me.

As I sit on her couch, I steal a glance in the direction of the kitchen. I can see her walk to the cabinet that holds her vases. She keeps them over her sink, so when she reaches I can see an amazing amount of tantalizing thigh.

She looks absolutely stunning tonight. Her body is draped in a sleeveless black wrap dress with red lotus blossoms trailing along the slit on her upper thigh to the scalloped hem. The top of her dress dips low enough to reveal an enticing amount of cleavage.

As I hear her hum in the kitchen, all of my fears disappear and a gentle wave of happiness comes over me. Eames wants to be with me. I know she said the words, but I felt so overwhelmed at first that it didn't fully hit me. This beautiful, caring woman wants me and I have never felt more blessed.

"Ok, Bobby, I'm ready."

I walk my way over to her and take her delicate hands in mine. "Alex, may I kiss you?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alex, may I kiss you?"

Alex could hardly breath once she heard his soft request. She looked into his eyes and saw a vulnerability that she never once saw in Bobby's eyes. Most of all she saw tenderness, need and a deep adoration that electrified her body and caused her breath to accelerate against her ribcage.

"Yes, Bobby. Please."

Bobby's eyes darkened with excitement, and with a graceful movement of his hand he brought Alex's left hand up to his mouth. He delicately traces the skin on my wrists with his fingertips, feeling the pulse underneath quicken at his touch.

Suddenly his mouth has replaced his fingertips on the inside of my wrist, showering small lingering kisses there. As I watch his mouth caress my skin, I take in the softness of his lips, the flutter of his eyelashes and the experience of feeling Bobby's hastening breath against my skin.

The overwhelming sensations make my head go limp and my eyelids close as I realize that this is the most intensely erotic moment of my life.

Before I can compose myself, I feel his lips depart from my skin and with tremendous effort I open my eyes. Bobby is looking at me with a slight tilt of his head, still holding both of my hands within his.

"You are the most amazing woman and tonight I'm going erase every memory of any other man you've ever met, so that you'll only remember how it feels to be cherished as you deserve to be," he says fiercely.

I find myself limp and feeling extremely sexy after his bold proclamation. It is as if Bobby Goren has already made love to my mind. The promise of a seduction of my body causes my nipples to harden and my cheeks to flush.

"C'mon, Alex," he says as he pulls away and grabs my shawl, "Let go dancing."

As promised, Bobby took her to a cozy, candle-lit dance club in SoHo where the art of couples' dancing was alive and well. Alex was afraid that she and Bobby would be the youngest couple there by 30 years, but surprisingly most of the couples were in their age bracket.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bobby asked.

"God yes! I think I'm going to need a big glass of wine to keep up with you on the dance floor," she teased. "I'm afraid that I'm not as good of a dancer as you are."

"Well, maybe you haven't had the right dance partner. Even the most difficult of dances can be performed well when your partner knows just the right moves. Now don't run away on me, okay, I'll be back in just a minute with our drinks. White or Red?" he inquired.

"Hmmm, how about a nice glass of Pinot Grigot tonight?" she replies.

As Bobby walked up the bar, Alex took the opportunity to observe her date for the evening. He looked positively dashing in his dark blue suit and crisp white shirt. Bobby always looks great in suits, but tonight something is different. Alex realizes that this is the first time Bobby has revealed himself to her as something other than a partner or friend. As if her body understands, her wrist begin to tingle reminding her how intoxicating his kisses were earlier. 'Who needs alcohol when "date" Bobby is around?' she thinks with a smile and shake of her head.

"And what are you smiling about exactly?" Bobby says as he takes his seat and gives Alex her drink.

"Oh, a woman never reveals herself on a first date," she teases.

"Well, after a few glasses of that wine and a couple twirls around that dance floor, I bet I can get you to reveal almost anything," he confidently teases.

"Wow, you are pretty sure of yourself, aren't you? I'm not that easy, I'm going to make you work for it, Bobby."

"Eames, after six years, I can honestly tell you that the last word that comes to mind when I think of you is easy. That's what makes you so attractive to men. They probably see you as a challenge."

"Eames? What happened to Alex? No work talk and no last names as of this very moment," she insists. "And wait, what do you mean I'm a challenge? Is that what this is, Bobby? Am I a puzzle to solve?" she asks.

"God, no. I just meant that you are an incredibly multi-faceted woman whose depths have yet to be explored by a man who wants to know every little thing about you. And amazingly enough, you want to spend more time with me and allow me to get to know you like that and that is what tonight is about. It's about a tremendous gift that I've been given."

"I'm sorry I overreacted a little Bobby. I think what you said about most men wanting the challenge of 'conquering' a woman just hit too close to home. You know that most of the dates I've had turned out to be similar to that scenario. Actually, most of the guys I've dated in the past couple of years usually go home determined never to call me again or nursing an ice pack on a very sensitive place."

Bobby finds himself laughing and appreciating her candor.

"Well, I promise to be a perfect gentleman tonight with absolutely no caveman tendencies. As long as you promise to keep you knees to yourself? Deal?" he asks.

"Sounds like a plan," she says with a chuckle. "Now how about that dancing you promised me?"

Bobby stands up and offers his hand to her, "Shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

At the end of the evening, Alex had to admit to Bobby that she never danced as gracefully as she did with him.

"I can't believe you even let me lead." Bobby teased.

"I know what my strengths and weakness are, Bobby and if I didn't let you lead during those dances, I would have broken all of your toes." she said as she opened her apartment door.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, you dance beautifully. All those men that tried to cut in on us surely thought so." Bobby replied.

"Well, I have to admit Bobby, I was scared about tonight. I know this is a big step for us and I appreciate you going all out for me."

Bobby's face flushed as he started pacing the floor of Alex's living room.

"Bobby, what's wrong?"

"Ea-Alex, I wanted to make your fantasy come true and I can't tell you how relieved I am that it all turned out so well. But, I have to confess, I'm exhausted."

The look in Alex Eames eyes' becomes worried and quite confused.

"Wait!" Bobby starts. "I didn't mean that the way it came out. I just meant that, the man you went dancing tonight, he's a part of me. Granted you don't get to see that man usually because he only comes out when I go out with other woman and I'm really happy that you like him, but let's face it Alex, on a daily basis, that guy is so far down inside me that you can't barely find him."

"Bobby, I'm a little confused, what are you trying to say to me? Have you reconsidered exploring our relationship?" Alex asks, with a creased forward and raised brow.

"No, I want to let you in and I want us to be together, Alex, I really do," Bobby reassures.

"But what, Bobby? My wine buzz is quickly wearing off so please, stop thinking so much about the right words and just tell me!" Alex says.

"I'm saying that I'm not Mr. Romantic alright? I can woo a girl for a few nights, we have a good time and then that's usually it. Let's face it, the Bobby you know at work, well, that's really me. I'm a mess, Alex and if we try to have a relationship based on who I was tonight, I'm only going to disappoint you."

"Robert Goren, for a genius, you can be completely and utterly clueless!" Alex yells.

Alex stalks up to Bobby and even though Bobby's much taller, she seems to tower over him at this very moment.

"Did it ever occur to you that I want the Bobby Goren I see every day? You know what the Vice guys I used to work with at the Six Four? They ask me how I can deal with crazy ass Goren, the guy who sniffs corpses and dances with murderers?"

Bobby's eyes widen but before he can utter a word, Alex resumes her talking.

"I tell those schmucks that you are the best damn investigator this city has ever had and that becoming your partner was the best thing to ever happen to me and my career. And then of course I told them to fuck off," she finishes breathlessly.

_That's my Eames_, Bobby thinks.

"Alex, that's the nicest compliment you could have given me," Bobby says.

"Well, your welcome, but the point of this," she hesitates and then takes a deep breath, "the point is that I don't want the Bobby who can wine and dine me every night, I want my compassionate, caring, screwed up partner that I fallen completely in love with."

Alex exhales as her confession lingers in the air between them.

Bobby seems completely speechless at her admission, standing stone still with his hands twitching at his sides.

"Look, let's not ruin a perfectly lovely evening," she says as she turns away towards the door, "Maybe we should just call it a night and see what…."

Any further words from her mouth are cut off as Bobby grabs her by the wrist and pulls her tight against him. "Alex, I…just want to say that I..."

"It's alright Bobby, you don't have to say anything until you are ready." Alex says placing her hands on his cheeks.

Bobby's hands drift to caress the line of Alex's spine, their foreheads touching.

Their mouths are so close that they are inhaling each other's exhalations.

"Bobby, if you can't say it, can you show me?" Alex asks.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bobby, if you can't say it, can you show me?"

Bobby's entire body feels electrified by her touch and her words. All he ever wanted in this life was securely wrapped in his arms at this very moment and he was desperately trying not to weep like a little boy at the relief and exhilaration he felt in his bones.

"Christ, Alex, I want nothing more than to make love to you right here and now, but I'm afraid that it's not going turn out the way you want it to," Bobby says as he holds her tightly.

"Bobby, stop thinking so much, all I want is you. Being with you in any way could never be a disappointment. I'm scared too, it's been so long since I've been with anyone, I'm a little out of practice," she blushes with a smile.

"It's been a while for me too," he says as he wraps his hand in her hair. "Your touch, I…I've wanted to touch you for so very long that I hope in my enthusiasm that this doesn't end too fast. I've never made love to someone I care so much about." Bobby says with eyes blazing and cheeks flushing.

Alex tenderly smiles up at Bobby as her hands slide down his chest. "Bobby, I don't need a harlequin first-time with you," she giggles. "Truth is, I'm just about burning up inside from this, so I think we're going to do just fine. More than fine," she says as she begins to loosen and untie his tie.

Bobby's mouth is now sliding across hers, his hands almost rough in her hair, chaining her to his mouth. Her soft murmurs drive him to increase the pressure and slip his tongue into her mouth. Her hands have discarded his tie and she begins to unbutton his shirt, desperate to feel his bare skin against her hands.

Bobby's lips are now on Alex's neck alternating between licking and sucking on the most satiny skin he has every touched. He feels her fingertips pull his shirt out of his slacks and push it down his arms where it falls to the floor along with his jacket. Bobby backs her into the wall, covering her body with his, so she can feel how incredibly turned on he is.

Alex can feel the muscles in his back move as she strokes his back, her fingernails slightly digging into his skin. She's never wanted anyone like she wants Bobby Goren right now. She finds his hand that is resting on her hip and slowly brings it to settle on her thigh, underneath her dress. He exhales a moan when he finds that she is wearing silky stockings with a garter belt underneath her dress.

_Detective Eames wants to be a naughty girl, he thinks wickedly._

As his fingertips glide up further, he can feel her hands tugging at his belt and zipper. She releases his pants and when her delicate hand finds his cock, he thinks he might just come right then and there.

"Fuck, Alex," he groans.

"That's the idea, Bobby," she huskily replies.

He can't help the strangled laugh that escapes him at her words. Bobby strokes her through her panties finding her incredibly wet. He slides his hands up to pull the dress up over her head revealing a black lacy demi bra along with matching panties and garter belt. Alex's hair is tousled and her lips swollen from his deep kisses. Nothing in his fantasies could ever compare to seeing Alex as she is right now.

Alex finds his mouth again and grabs his hands to settle them on her breasts. "Touch me, Bobby."

"Oh God yes," he says. "You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen baby," Bobby proclaims as he grazes her erect nipples with his fingers. Her cries only confirm that she is incredibly sensitive there, Bobby cannot stop himself from grabbing both breasts and lowering his mouth to them. Alex's head drops back to the wall and her hands fly into Bobby's silky hair.

He is biting her erect nipples through the lace as his hands begin to pull down the top of bra. Alex's beautifully lush breasts are now fully exposed to him, held up high by the supporting bra beneath. Bobby's growl of approval makes Alex feel like a porn queen.

I can't wait to find out all of Bobby's little fetishes,

Bobby's skin tastes earthy with the slight scent of aftershave, Alex thinks as she trails her tongue along his neck. "Bobby, I want to taste every part of you", she says roughly. She can tell her words affect him by the increase of pressure his hands have on her breasts.

Bobby groans as he feels her suddenly slide away from him, he glances at her face to make sure she is still with him, only to be startled to find his delicious partner on her knees before him. "Oh, God," he almost painfully moans.

Alex's glossy lips are wrapped around the head of his cock, slowly working their way down. Her hums of pleasure send lightening shocks right to his balls and he cannot stop himself from burying his hands in her hair.

"Show me how you like it Bobby," she huskily pleads, as she looks up at him through her dusky eyelashes.

"I don't want to hurt you," Bobby says.

"You could never do that", she says as she descends her lips and tongue back onto his rigid cock.

Bobby slowly thrusts his hips into her mouth as she ferociously sucks, her tongue swirling all around him, tracing the bulging veins. Alex's fingernails are digging into his ass, pushing him deeper into her.

His hands pull her mouth deeper down onto him and he cannot stop his hips from thrusting himself into her mouth deeper and deeper.

Alex has never tasted anything so masculine and powerful before. He is so thick and wide that she can almost feel him all the way down her throat.

"Alex, please, I'm gonna come if we k-keep doing this," he says as he lifts her up from the floor and kisses her ravenously.

She wraps her arms around his neck as Bobby lifts her thighs and wraps them around his waist. She finds herself pressed hard up against her front door, the cool wood a deep contrast to the fire raging between her legs.

Bobby can feel the heat between her legs as her lush pussy is grinding against his stomach. He is completely absorbed in her, with her wetness soaking him and her stiletto heels digging into his back.

"I want you so bad, please Bobby, let me feel you inside," Alex practically begs as she bites his lips between steamy kisses.

Bobby lifts her a little higher against the door as he lines up the head of his cock to her pussy. "Protection?" he asks as he rubs against her squirming body.

"No, I got it covered, now shut up," Alex commands as she drops herself down onto his cock. Hard.

"Ah, Fuck," Bobby wails.

The sensation of her pussy around his cock makes his ears ring and his eyes blind for a moment. Alex is so fucking tight and sweltering hot, he has never felt anything like it before.

Bobby can't do anything but thrust back into her heat again and again and again. Alex's cries of passion ringing in his ears, her fingernail scratches only adding to the urgency of his thrusts.

Alex can feel him all the way up into her throat as he pounds her into the door, the clatter of the doorknocker on the other side reverberating in her ears. They are fucking so hard and furious that she thinks they might bring the building down with them.

His tongue is on her breasts, biting at her nipples, sucking on the redness he leaves there. Bobby's clever finger is now sliding across her clit, and she's just going to explode from sensory overload.

"Bobby! Oh, shit, I'm gonna come," she wails.

"Yeah, c'mon Alex," he says breathlessly.

As soon as he feels her tight pussy contract around him, when he hears her guttural moan of his name, Bobby comes so hard inside of her that he fears he might flood her. Their throats are raw and their limbs shaking as they hold on tightly to one another in the aftermath.

Moments later they are still wrapped in an embrace.

"Hi", she says to him, looking sloe-eyed at him tenderly.

"Hi there", as he gently, almost chastely kisses her on the mouth.

BANG BANG BANG

They are both startled at the noise against the door.

"You go, Alex! Sounds like you rocked his world," someone shouts outside the door.

Alex and Bobby's face both flush in embarrassment and then burst into laughter. As they laugh, Alex slides her legs down to the floor, but Bobby continues to hold on tight to her. They stay in an embrace, naked and smiling, rocking each other back and forth.

"We'll she's right you know, you totally rocked my world."

"You did most of the rocking, big guy, I just hung on for the ride," she laughs.

"Take me to bed, woman, before my legs give out."

"Ok, but first I have to take off these shoes," she says as she unbuckles the ankle straps while balancing herself against his shoulder.

"God, I love those shoes," he says.

As they cuddle up in Alex's warm vanilla scented bed, Bobby finally finds the sleep that has been so elusive lately. Alex watches him enter into a peaceful sleep and gently lays her head down directly over his heart as if it is speaking to her directly.

"I love you too, Bobby."


	8. Chapter 8

It's sweltering in here this morning.

Those are Alex's first conscious thoughts as she finds herself slowing waking up. She is certain that there is fire as her entire body is burning up. As she snuggles into her bed she realizes that the astonishing heat is coming directly from the long hard body laying next to her in bed.

Bobby is generating enough heat to power the entire city during a blackout. He is still asleep on his back with his left arm raised above his head. I can't help but enjoy seeing him naked in my bed, my bed sheets tangled around his legs. Poor thing, I think with a smile, he's completely unconscious, even snoring a little. My body can't help but shiver when I think of the reasons behind his exhaustion.

As a mature woman, I was not expecting an all night sexual adventure like I would have at the age of 21. Color me surprised. Detective Goren seems to have been waiting for a while to get his hands on me. And what magic those hands could perform. It felt like every time I fell off to sleep, he was awakening me in a new and erotic way. Sometimes with his fingers inside of me, others with his lips on my breasts.

Last night was one of the best nights of my life, I think as I roll over on my side and softly caress the hair underneath his arm. He twitches ever so slightly as if I've tickled him, but thankfully I haven't woken him up. I love to watch him like this, he looks so sweet and vulnerable and I can't help but want to crawl inside of him and be surrounded by his warmth.

My hand slithers down his stomach, enjoying the sensation of his hair against my palm.

Whoa Bobby, he's already up for another round and he's not even awake yet. Maybe I can wake him up this time. Hey, it's only fair.

I toss the bed sheet away from his waist to find all of his gloriousness spread out before me. He's a beautiful man, his body is not as thin as it once was years ago, but he looks so masculine and real and I somehow find that even more attractive than anything else.

My lips taste the skin on his stomach, taking in the tangy scent of him. I can feel his cock twitch underneath my chin as if even in his sleep he is reaching out for me. I gently wrap my hand around his hardness and begin my mouths slow descent onto him. As my lips move up and down, I can hear his breathing hitch through the soft curtain of my hair.

I open up my throat and take as much of him into my mouth as I can. The taste on my tongue arouses me, as it is a perfect combination of Bobby and me. My hips unconsciously wiggle as the taste evokes memories of our night together and that I had this beautiful man inside of me.

I smirk around him as I become aware of his large gentle hand in my hair. He is sweeping my hair back to enjoy the sight of my lips around him. I raise my head up to give him a wicked smile and he tries to pull me up to him.

"Oh no, Bobby, this one is just for you," I say as my mouth descends upon him again.

Alex's velvety lips are sliding up and down my cock as her talented tongue flicks and glides all around me. Her tongue is blazing a hot trail up and down my cock as her delicate hands are touching my chest and thighs. With her hair out of her face, I am overwhelmed with her beauty and love for me. She is giving herself over to me, trusting me with one of the most intimate acts two people can share.

I suddenly feel bereft when she removes her mouth from me but I am rewarded with the feeling of Alex's breasts around my cock. She is holding her beautiful breasts and slowly, torturously rubbing my hardness between them. Her mouth's lingering wetness has allowed her breasts to slither smoothly up and down my cock. She has got to be the most sexy and captivating woman I've ever been with. Her hair is falling over her face as she moves; her mouth opening as small little moans escape.

She knows she has all the power over me.

My control is ebbing so I raise the hand currently clutching her bed linens to her cheek, "Alex, baby, I'm gonna cum."

Her eyes open to reveal darkened irises and fix me with an almost predatory stare.

Alex's dainty hand grasps mine from her cheek and holds it down on the bed firmly. I am mesmerized at the sight of her eyelashes against her creamy skin and her hollowed out cheeks as she enthusiastically takes me into her mouth again. She increases the movements of her tongue and when her lips suck tightly over the head of my cock, I groan ferociously as I feel myself gush inside of the wet, slippery cavern of her luscious mouth.

A few moments pass before I can see clearly again. I look down to see Alex happily smiling up at me as she lays her head on my stomach, her hand lying atop my own on the bed.

"You tore the sheets completely off the mattress, Bobby," she softly says.

I laugh huskily, "Oh, God. I think you killed me. That has to be the best goddamn way to wake up."

Alex's smile widens, "Oh, I don't know, last night you showed me that sleeping is highly overrated when you're in my bed."

"Yeah?" I say highly satisfied. "Well, let me give you a little refresher."

Alex lets out a cry of surprise as Bobby pulls her up in a quick motion and arranges her thighs to straddle his face.

"I'm hungry," he wickedly smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby's mouth is hot and hard as he puts his entire concentration into lapping at Alex's glistening pussy. His tongue has masterfully found every sweet spot she has, ones Alex didn't even know existed until he found them.

Alex is astounded at Bobby's passion and overcome with lust at his commanding manner.

_Sure I am a modern woman, but I'm more than happy to let him take control once in a while in bed. Maybe more than once in a while if this is what I have to look forward to._

Bobby's hands clutch at Alex's hips as he encourages her to move her hips to maximize her pleasure.

"C'mon, baby, rub yourself on me, touch yourself, let me help you come," he says as his breath tingles against my inner thigh.

His tongue is darting in and out of her while the grasp on her hips tightens.

Alex wails as he begins an assault on her sensitive clit, his tongue circling it, sending electric shocks all the way down to her toes.

"Oh God," she is repeating over and over as she reaches out to clutch the headboard so she won't collapse under his tender assault.

Bobby is moaning underneath her, lapping up the delicious juices.

With one hand securely grasping her ass, he raises his other arm to take one of Alex's hands off her headboard. Bobby places Alex's hands over one of her breasts and returns his own to her waist.

Alex wiggles her hips onto Bobby's mouth, feeling his powerful hands on her, while she touches her breasts and rolls her nipple between her fingers.

"Shit, Oh, Bobby, Oh yeah," she yells as the hand on the headboard tightens.

Bobby hands are firmly holding her in place as the tremors from her orgasm go through her. He opens his eyes and looks above him to see her glistening with perspiration, glowing with love and she's never looked so amazing.

Alex doesn't think she can feel her legs, as she's never come that hard in all her life.

As if sensing her exhaustion, Bobby gently repositions her so she is lying almost directly on top of him. When she looks up, she can see the wetness shimmering on his lips and presses her mouth against his, twirling their tongues together and soaking in one another.

As Alex lays her head on Bobby's chest, he massages her head with soft caresses.

"I love you, Alex."

The words reverberate, bouncing off of her bedroom walls and resounding in her ears.

She lifts her head to look at his face in the semi-darkness.

Alex sees the moisture forming in his eyes and feels the slight tremble in his hands.

"I love you, too, Bobby. Always have and always will," she says as she kisses away his tears.

They hold each other all night, never moving once as they have a lot of time to make up for and unwilling to lose another moment

It's been two months since our first "date" and oddly enough, the transition from friends to lovers has been frightfully easy for Bobby and Alex.

Over many dinner conversations, they decided to be discreet about their personal relationship at work. During work hours they would never give anyone the opportunity to suspect that they had anything other than a platonic work relationship. It wasn't that hard really as they both were private people and didn't approve of certain behavior in the workplace from anyone.

However, when they were off-duty, they were just Bobby and Alex. They would go to the movies, dinner at Alex's parents house and most importantly, they would end each night in the same bed cuddled up against one another.

Alex would join Bobby when he wanted to try out some funky new ethnic restaurant. He would always explain what the food was and what region of the world it originated from and she would make him laugh when she cautiously spooned the unidentifiable food into her mouth. Bobby would make sure to thank her by taking her the next night to her favorite burger joint.

One Sunday, Bobby read the Sunday New York Times as he waited for Alex to return with bagels. As she opened the door to his apartment, she smiled as she found him lounging on his couch, feet up on the coffee table with the newspaper spread out before him.

"I swear with the amount you read I'm surprised that your eyes don't fall out of your head," she teases.

"The Sunday NY Times is one of the only traditions I have, honey. I've been reading it cover to cover for the past 20 years. This old man is set in his ways, I'm afraid."

"Old man?" Alex says as she deposits the bagels onto the table and takes off her coat.

"Well, not so old, you keep me young," Bobby smiles.

Alex laughs as she toes off her boots and joins him on the couch, dislodging some of the newspaper.

"Hey, watch out," Bobby says as he begins to rearranges the crushed papers in front of him.

"Geez, sorry. Excuse me for distracting you while you read about," she leans forward to the paper in his hand, "the shortage of flu vaccine this year. Big surprise, they say that every freakin' year."

"I told you Eames, I read it cover to cover. There are always compromises in relationships but I refuse to give up this tradition, even for you," he declares going back to his reading.

"Ok, Bobby, I understand," Alex says as she gets up from the couch.

"Thank you," Bobby says distractedly behind the paper.

A moment later, Bobby is hit directly in the face by a flying object.

"What the hell?"

He looks down to find that he is now holding Alex's little black bra. Bobby looks up to find Alex topless, standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her jeans zipper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bobby, did I interrupt your reading?" she says as she unbuttons her jeans.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"It's hot in here, don't you think?"

And there goes the zipper, her jeans sliding down her legs and being tossed across the floor with her feet.

"Remember this, Bobby?"

"Remember? I had many a fantasies after that day. Where have you been hiding those?" Bobby asks, the newspaper falling off the couch when he slightly moves forward.

"Nowhere special," she answers.

"Well, I'll just put on the TV while you read, I'll just relax and cool down a little," she says turning around and walking to find the TV remote across the room.

Watching the sway of Alex's perfect ass spurs Bobby from the couch to launch himself at her.

"BOBBY!"

Bobby has Alex up in his arms, his hands groping her red and white Betty Boop pajama shorts clad ass.

"Screw the paper, let's start a new tradition," Bobby says in between kisses.

"Boop-Boop-Be-Doop," Alex giggles.


End file.
